Help me
by Kami-no-sama
Summary: Kagome is heart broken when Inu rejects her.Narku kills her at this weak point and Inu realizes what he has done.She becomes a goddess.xover with YYH.Will Kagome go with Inu or Kura?You tell me!
1. Chapter 1

Help me.  
I'm falling into the void,  
can you help me?  
The ice is cracking,  
the flame is flickering.  
I'm drowning in my sorrow,  
The war is fought,yet I'v never been caught,  
Crimson tears hit the floor,my world is going,gone.  
The wind is dying,the ground is crumbling I can only watch with tears as my life and my death fight,can you guess who is winning?  
What is my life without love,a bitter hell.Broken... that is what I am.  
I don't wont to be fixed,cause i can't.  
I'm scarred you just can't see,  
the rain is washing me away.I'm broken and can't be saved.  
Can you help me?No one tries to,my soul is drowning but no one cares.  
can you feel my pain? I put on my mask,so no one knows my pain,I feel nothing but dout Do you know what I'm talking about?  
Save me...I'm going under.  
Save me...love me,  
Save me,why try?  
Save me,you can't do that...

(A poem I wrote to explain Kagome's pain...After Inuyasha tells her he does not love her)

The Inu gang read the note with tears and Inuyasha thinks about what he did.They go out and find Kagome blody and beat with Narkus presence filling the clearing.They know she is dead,they look and see she died from an arrow from an arrow wound that came from her own.They could tell she did not put up much of a fight from the very few dead demons littering the ground.Shippo fell to the ground and screamed out "Why Kagome sob WHY!" "Beacuse I'm not needed in this world..."They all turned around with tears streaming down their faces.Kagome was floating there in mid air.She transparent."I'm no longer needed here...Kikyou can do my job.My family is dead and I have no binding purpace in this world.You have no need for me... no one does."With that she fadded from their lives and from this plane of excistinince. 


	2. The change,the mission

Athur talking )  
Characters talking "  
Mind speech ...

Kagome was floating in a void,all of a sudden a voice piercced the air and it said"KAGOME!"in a large booming voice.Suddenly a man appaered,he was wearing a toga and stood about seven feet tall with greying hair and what looked like a lightning bolt in his hand.He looked at her with a stern face but loving eyes."W-wh-who are you?"Kagome studderd."Your father,and you my daughter must except your heratige so you can defeat this evil creature,will you except?" Kagomes mind was going a mile minute!  
She wasn't racist,heavens no!But her father looked greek and like he just fell through a time loop from athens,Greece!Wait one moment,didn't her mother tell her that her father was still alive?Why was he in the land of the dead,like her?Had he to died?  
"Dad...did you die too?"She asked gently.Her father looked at her funny for a moment,then burst into hystrecail laughter that made his daughter wonder if he was just a bit nutters..."Kagome," He said when he fianlly managed to calm down again."Kagome I can't die honey,I'm a god!" (Now that's, intreasting!)

Kagome looked stunned then happy thinking this was joke between two dead people,then scared thinking her dad must of died in the mental hospital! "Kagome I did not die in a mental hospital!"Said her father in mock hurt."So if you are a -- DID YOU JUST READ MY THOUGHTS !" Kagome looked scary enough to make a her father take a few steps back(QUICK! Get the holy water,Kagome's pmsing!WE ARE ALL GOING TO FREAKING DIE!) "Kagome ho-ho-hon-hone-honey I-I- w-was ju-st try-try-trying t-t-t-t-t-to pr-pro-pr-prov-prove a point..."Her father reliased that she was more like her mother than he reliased."Do.not.ever.do.that.again.without. I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"He could only nod yes.She reaverted back to her normal self wich made her father fall over anime style.He poped back up and said"Back to the subject,you are a godess...one with the power of earth.Would you like to see your true form?"Kagome nodded energeticly.Her father walked up to her and started chanting.Kagome glowed and she suddenly grew to about 6'0,her hair became straw streight(sp?) and a light beutiful brown with thin blond streaks here and there with no bangs,her eyes became like that of a american because they lost there oriental look and rounded and turned green with hazel flecks,she filled out in all the right places and she her chest became,erm...bigger,her legs became long and enough to make any man drool,her hips were as curvy as mountain rood,her clothes changed to that of a toga the had a little him under her chest about a half an inch down that signaphed were the actual dress part started(it ended at the floor),it was one shoulder strap on the right side with a slighty see through sleeve,the left remaind bare except a bracelet,she had on pure dark blue eye shadow.(kinda like Naraku)  
(think Piper from charmed,season 8 just a thinner,and taller,and fifteen.)

"You will be returned to the living world and there you will find the spirit detectives and help them as well,you must help them.  
Kagome thought for a moment maybe this will help me win Inuyashas respect,maybe even love!(She may not end up with him,I will make a pole now,who should win,Inuyasha or Kurama?Review and tell me!)Kagome looked at him and said"I except!But,can you teach me how to take a human form of this?He nodded and said"Just picture yourself shorter and in human clothes."She closed her eyes and when she oppend them she was 5'8 and in a black tank-top that said I don't want to hurt you,but I will ! in red.  
Her pants were black jeans that had three rips near that stopped at mid-thigh on each leg.Her shoes were black converse with a red stipe.She had on a bracelet that was made of silver with a black and red tear shapped jem,she was wearing a blood red choker black rose.She nodded at him and smiled and he created a portal to the human world and she jumped through it and looked around,she was at her shrine.She looked around and saw her mother looking at the well.Kagome wished she could read her mind and she could suddenlywhen Kagome gets back you have to tell her,Kagome your a goddess and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but if I had a evil creature would come from heck would come and try and kill you,by the way did you finish your home work!Ha! She would think me looney and make those men in white coats come get me,YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!Kagome sweatdropped and thoughtnote to self,make mom see a shrink...Kagome went and tapped her mom on the shoulder.Her mom whirled around and said"Kagome! I see you know the truth...would you like a cookie?"Said Kun-loon completely serious.Kagome fell face first anime style and sweatdropped.

Kagome transferred to a school called Sakura High,(In my story,that's Kuramas school.She is also skipped a few grades here.)She hated the uniform so decieded to not wear it,and wore the clothes she wore the day she came back.

Yuskes p.o.v

We had to transfer to Kurama's school because that toddler said a goddess was here and we nedded her help for some huge mission,HA! Even if she could help she is proably to vain to care.Suddenly Kurama stoped walking and looked around wildly,he looked a bit crazy for a moment.Hiei raised and Kuwabara raised eyebrows at this,he...proably the only thing they will ever do a like!He suddenly sprinted off like a mad man.We chased after him,we were gonna find out what the heck was going on.

Kurama's p.o.v

I can smell her,Kagome!She has come back,It has been so long...

:FLASH BACK:

Kurama was waiting for his life long friend on her front door.(He is seven and she is five.)He looked up when he heard a door open,and was shocked to see Kagome with tears running down her face.He jumped up and tryed to wipe them away but she shoved his hand aside and spoke"Ku-kurama its horrible!WE HAVE TO MOVE!"Now this broke Kurama's heart into many piecies that would take a long time to put back together."Wh-WHAT!"He yelled.She just sobbed harder.His bangs coverd his eyes and he ran,he ran all the way to the park and it started to rain.His tears were hidden by this.

:END FLASH BACK:

He followed her scent to the school yard,he saw a beutiful woman was this goddess Kagome(He is speaking mediforicly,well that's what he thinks!)

REVIEW v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v 


	3. The truth is out

Athur talking )  
Normal speech "  
Thoughts .  
Yoko talking /.../ Kurama(mind) +...+ Hiei talking(mind) \...\

Kagome turned around and saw a gorgeus(sp?) man with red hair and and emarlad eyes that looked like they could see to her very soul.They looked at each other and Kurama said "Sorry,I thought you were my friend..." Kagome smiled and said"Why,  
Kurama I thought you would be able to regonize me,no matter what my apperance!"She said gigling soflty behind her hand.  
His jaw dropped and his eyes got big.She hopped out of the tree she was sitting in(What is with these people and trees)  
She walked over to him with hips swaying and a very seductive walk,(Think at the end of cat women were she walking away on the roof only slower and not in leather.)She put her finger on his lips and traced them softly to to his chest and said"And here I thought we could have gotten closer,very very close...(goddess tend to be flirts,look at the greek ones!She is not a flirt but is teasing him,kinda how some friends do only he his very close to jumping her.)She smiles and puts her lips close to his were he can feel her breath on his.

Kuramas p.o.v

I must resist the urge ...her lips look so tender...must not stare at chest,she is your friend\sister(for now,remeber to review and tell me what you think the paring should be!) but oh, must touch (Kurama is hentai in my fic!)

Athurs p.o.v

The bell suddenly rang and Kagome pulled away"Until later,foxy!" with that she ran off to class leaving a very stunned Kurama.  
"F-foxy!" +please tell me that was metophore!What if she knows and hates me now/I don't think she does,but lets hope not!  
I can't wait to get in those pants/(give you three guess,if you guessed Hiei then you are really dum,if you guessed Yuske then you are really really dum,if you guessed Yoko then you are right!Gives person cookie)+Yoko,shut up...+

Athurs p.o.v

The rest of the YYH gang ran to see Kurama in the court yard of the school standing still as a statue.Hiei went over and hit him with the a shoe to snap him out of it,this earned him a glare from Kurama.Hiei just smirked"Time to get to class,or would you rather stare off into space?"came his nomal monotone with a slight hint of sarcasm.They went to class and surpise,surpise there was Kagome.She looked up and smiled then turned her attention to the math problem.(math.is.evil.)Kurama sat behind Kagome.  
The rest of the yyh gang are just standing there till Kuwabara(I don't think he is stupid but really just acts that way to relieve tension.)made a noise and the teacher turned around and smiled."Hello,are you some of the new students?"They nodded thier heads and said "Class,these are the new students,normaly I would have them introduce them seleves but since they are late they will introduce them seleves later(I'm just to lazy to type that.)" She turned to Hiei and said"You will sit over there."She said pointing to the area next to Kagome."You,"she pointed to Yuske"will sit next to Mr.Minamoro." Yuske took his seat."You will placed here she smiled warmly at Kuwabara t wich he retunerd and sat on the other side of Kurama.

Hiei p.o.v(I will make this intresting...)

The girl seems to hold a lot of potienal,what was her name?Oh,yes Higarshi...she is quite beutiful...WAIT,WHA?  
This.Is.Not.Happening.! She is looking at me,why?OMG! I AM FREAKING BLUSHING! NO !

Kuramas p.o.v

Why is that little bsterd blushing? He is not permited to look at Kagome like that! SHE IS MINE YOU F#CKING LITTLE SH!T !  
(OOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY:sweatdrops...:)

Kagomes p.o.v.

Class had just ended and I was walking out and I heard this weird little wine that sounded like a bom!  
I turned around and saw it was a little thing on that boy in the green jumper.I hid outside the door and saw them all run out.I ran after them at a slower pace and when I fianlly saw them they were talking to a girl with blue hair on,on a floating oar? Well I guess I have seen stranger...might as well let myself be Known!  
I jumped out and said "Hey guys,watcha doing?"Now the picture I saw would have made any person laugh their respictive areses off.The boy with the gravity defieng hair started choking,Kurama screamed like a little girl for just a second,the boy with gelled hair jumped into the arms of the one with elvis hair while oar girl looked like she had just seen a ghost(ah,irony!so bliss...)

Athurs p.o.v

After that embarrising moment that most likely haunt the YYh group forever,the saw that Kagome was not in the least fazed by the fact that Botan was floating on a oar they looked at her funny."Just don't talk to me,normal people can't see me."Botan said loudly."I can so see you,who said I was normal or a person?" Kagome asked seriously.Now that made every one face fault.  
"Y-Yo-you-y-y-ou-you can see me ?" asked lady death. "Of course I can,what goddess couldn't-oopss,you didn't here that!" Now this made ever one look at her,she was the goddess?Suddenly they all felt a huge wave of power as the examiend her arou,yep she deafintly was one,this made Kurama and Hiei look like either Keiko or Yukina had just pulled a knife on them.  
She looked really nevous,then all of a sudden she made a break for it.

Kagomes p.o.v Why the heck did I have to be born with such a big mouth?She ran and ran as fast she could but was caught by that boy Hiei.  
(lets just say she heard their names while spyi-I mean listning to them,ok?)They dragged her back to Botan were she opend a portal."Great,a portal..."Mumbled Kagome causing more shocked stares.

Athurs p.o.v

They got to rekai and saw Koenma sitting in his really big chair waiting for them."Sir we think we have the goddess"  
Said Botan in happy tone.Koenma looked at Kagome and said "Hello,Kagome." She smiled and stood a transfphormed into her goddess form(toga that she had on in chapter two included.)she stood(I said she had been dragged...) and smiled wich caused all their hearts to all stop and she said in a voice that resmebled a bell "Hello,Koenma,it has been a while ne? 


	4. This is not possible!

This was a shock,Kagome looked absultuly gorgeous in her other form.She looked at Koenma and said"Koenma it has been truly to long to see you,you are well I trust"  
He blushed wich caused Kurama and Hiei to growl menacingly,"Yes I am well,the reason I have summend you here is because barbus has ecaped and we need you and the other missing gods to find him."Kagome nodded wich made every one looked confused except Kuwabara(I know some of you are thinking what a shock but you will see why.) Kagome nodded and Yuske asked"The wha?" he asked scratching the back of his head.The other missing gods,my mother explaind it to me

:FlashBack:

"Kagome,the reason I did not tell you about this is because there is a creature that is hunting you and others that are also gods, there real parents fought this you,you did too a long time ago but were so weakend that you had to revert to a baby you and I had to raise you all up agian.I will tell give you a book that will let you see this."Kun-loon got up and headed upstairs to the attic and came back down with a very old book,she placed it in front ot Kagome and said "Read this spell and you may see what happened,but you may not like what you see..."Kagome looked at the book and said "Realse(sp?) the chains of time and space and let my spirit soar.Let these arms embrace a life that haunts before."Kagome then passed out cold.A few minutes later she woke up with tears in her eyes"I understand now,I must find the others!" Kun-loon looked at her daughter sadly "Though I can not really help you,I can tell you were one is...it's Sota...he is the Kami of paradise and your blood bond brother,right before he locked away his memories he made me promise to raise you both as brother and sister."

:End FlashBack:

They all stared at Kagome and fianly Kuwabara said with a weird twinkle in his eye said "Do you know were another might be?" They all glared at him except Kagome who was eyeing him.Just when Yuske was about to smack him Kagome gasped and said"You sly dog,I never would have guessed that this boy with the elvis hair whom I would think I have only known for a few hours,would be the god of war and honnor!" Now that stopped Yuske."I got my memories back a few years ago after I joined the team,would you all like to see my other form?" The rest of the YYH gang could only nod.He stayed the same height but suddenly his power grew to that of Kagomes power (think Midoriko times a thousand.)His face changed to that were it had to the eyes of Yuske(big but not to wide.) Kuramas well defiend chin and cheak bones and hieis dark skin tone,he was wearing a dark blue toga,his hair lost that thing it called shape and into a small braided dragons tail ( think miroku,just braided) and became crimson,his eyes turned eltric blue,his body that was showing(think like chest area.)looked very muscular like Hiei and Yuske combined.They were all doing a very good imations of fish out of water (except Kagome.His face also lost the beat up look.)He just smirked and said in a tone that sounded like a tiger purring( a very pleasing tone to the ears,might I add)"Well,what do you think of the real me"  
He asked with barely contained mirth,they just continued starring.

Athurs p.o.v

After that shock was over they all went out to find the others,one was rumored to also be in Tokyo.The goddess of intelegence and battle,Athena(battle and war are not the same thing.)They had set out when Kagome said"I since her,SHE IS IN GREAT DANGER!" They all ran after Kagome because after she said that she took off at high spead that even made it difficult for even Hiei to follow.(She is a higher being than him and more powerful.)When they got there they saw her and a girl with dark green hair (like the stem of a rose)that reached her back and a sword and shield.She had tan skin,and dark purple eyes.She had battle helment."Athena!How are you?" Asked Kagome as she dodged an attack from the creature."Why is this Furriey Attacking us?"The other woman dodged a clawed hand and said"I believe Hades is mad,I don't know why though." They fianlly drove a the sword in its heart.(In her true form,Kagome has a set of bow and arrows,a sword with a white-gold hilt and silver blade,while Athena has a sword with bronze blade and a leather coverd hilt.)Kagome knew some how that if the other immortal saw the yyh group she would never show her human form,so she made them invisable to the eye and said to them through telepathy Do not move or speak or we may not see her human form and that will make it harder to find her.  
She looked at the battle immortal and said "So,why don't we go to our usaul human form."( Kagome is not going to go back to the school girl form,she is gonna use that for later.)Athena nodded and transformed into non other than Kekio Yukimoru(is that her last name?)Now this made the yyh group,all of then includung Kuwabara's jaw dropped.  
Keiko new how to kick demon butt?This.was.to.freacking.weird.

Later after that they deceided to get back to the past(after they scraped Yuske off the floor,after Kekio inccidedent(sp?) he just,kinda...erm,uh...fainted.)They all left to the Higurashi shrine and when they were all about to go down the well.Kagome said "We need to get Sota,he is the immortal of paradise and we will proably need him.  
This means we have to awaken the immortal withen."The immortals told them to wait here a moment.When they came back they were followed by a boy about 5'9,wearing black kimono simaler to Inuyasha.(He is a jappensse immortal,after all...)He had brown hair that looked like it was made from the finest of silks,it coverd one eye while the one that was showing a bright honey brown.When they got into the well house Botan blushed when she saw Sota.They jumped down the well and when they got there Kagome stiffend when she herd a bunch of crying.She jumped out of the well before anyone could ask her what she was doing,she had raised off to Keade's village.When she got there she saw Inu group all mourning over a grave marker.(Kagome left behind her mortal half when she died.)Kagome new what they were crying over and who's grave marker they were weeping over.She took what she dubed the 'school girl.' form.She was wearing her immortal clothes only they had changed to fit this form.She walked out from behind the tree she had been looking out from behind.She made a sound in the back of her throat,they all jumped and all of them,and I mean all of them screamed.  
"Ka-ka-ka-kagome?"Sreamed Sango in horror."Yes,it is I."They all backed away fromw her in fear.

REVIEW OR I SHALL SLAY THEE BY THE TIME YOU HIT THE BACK BUTTEN OR WHAT OTHER BUTTEN YOU PUSH TO GET OUT OF HERE!  
v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v 


	5. I need ideas!

They had everything explained to them of what was going on.Inuyasha kept begging for forgivness,and Kagome fianly gave it to him.Kagome stood up and said"I need to find these two others,one is a female immortal( nymph,they are immortal to ageing.  
And the other a immortal physcic.The nymph is named Jennifer,the physcic is named Trey.They are almost if not when together stronger than I so do not piss them off.Jennifer is wood nymph,the physcic can see into the future and is an elemantal power of wind.Let me tell you,I made a crack one time and since I am immortal I can't die but let me tell you,I limped for almost a century.  
They are very nice people though,you just have to be nice.

(I wonder what hell could be rought in this...I need some Ideas,so give me some and I'll dedicate it to you and make you a charachter)  
v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v 


	6. Wild thang

Kagome and the others had been traveling for awhile and there had been increasing fiction between Kuram,Hiei,and Inuyasha.  
They growled at eachother when no one else was around they fought eachother when they were sure no else was around.  
They had fianlly gotten to the mountains were it was rumored the other two immortals were living,but when they got there they were greeted by a certain wolf who on sight of our favorite kami hugged her then...gropped her.  
(bumbum bummmm.)now Sango,Miroku,and Shippo's jaws dropped while the other immortals glared at him and considerd murdering him,while Kurama,Inuaysha,Hiei were coverd in anime flames with glowing red eyes with Yoko yelling to kill the freak! They were all about to do that when they saw a large red cloud coming towards them(give you one guess...)they saw it was Sesshomaru.He went up to Kagome,ripped her from Koga then smashed his mouth onto hers for some serious tounge sucking.Everyone else is in the back ground either A:Kagome suitors must die.  
NO DOES THAT TO MY LIITLE SISTER! Or B:Must resist the urge to kill. Or in the case of the inu gang C: What.The.F#ck.WHAT THE H#LL IS GOING AROUND IN THIS DMNED PLACE! THE WORLD IS ENDING!  
When he fianlly pulled away he looked down at her and said "Well my future mate,ready to go back to the castle and have fun?" He said while thrusting his hips into her and she felt something hard sticking into her stomach.Her face resembled this.00;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I would like to thank all who reviewd and am sorry this was so short but until I get some ideas and atleast four people willing to be in this story than I shall not beable to update until so.

Sulana Jay and Chaos Demoness are to be thanked for this being updated,Kura-kuns-lover for giving me some good pointers,and Kokari for this being made into a story.  
Without them this would not be possible.You need to e-mail them and thank them persoanly for this,do you understand.I am close with them and will know If you don't.  
Review or no more chapters. 


	7. The ways of love

(SORRY I TOOK SO FREAKING LONG! I FELT REALLY GUILTY AND STILL DO SO DON'T FLAME ME OR I MIGHT DELEAT THE STORY, UNDERSTOOD? I HAVE HAD NOT THE BEST WEEK SO DON'T SCREW WITH ME! )

Kagome was looking at Sesshomaru like she had just been slapped,hard in the face. She could feel his nether regions poking her stomach, she then b!tch slapped him and kicked him in the groin! (She is one violent mama!)

And then, Koga(Dude,lol. It has been so long I forgot if Koga was even there…man I am one retarded monkey!) Koga went over and dry humped Kagome. She then made sure he would not walk for a weak with a certain thrust of her foot, ( DevilAngel620, your right. This is so f#cked up it is unreal.) into a certain area between the legs.

( I am in a really violent mood, beware of sadistic moments, rash thinking, and sheer blood shed. I may or may not be head someone by the end of this chapter so back off.)

Kagome turned to the others and said the words, "Run, run away now!" And so they did, some floating on Kirra and others flying because they are immortals and can do so.

Kagome and the others soon reach the sight of the village of the two other immortals.

As it turns out, Jennifer looked to be twelve and Trey had told them that he was technically thirteen. He had lost the power of the wind but became telekinetic and had fun throwing Inuyasha into walls. Jennifer and the other girls went to a hot springs were they sighed and relaxed.

Jennifer told that her and Trey had only became immortals because their village had been destroyed in the times of Midoriko, and they became this way after doing another Immortal a favor, and he turned them immortal so they could avenge their people.

As it turns out, the person who killed their village, was the ones the other immortals were after. The immortal of evil and hatred. Also known as……………..(the suspense will surely kill/annoy you all so I wont tell you name just so I can bug you, MUHAHAMUHA.) They had been walking to get some herbs when they had heard the screams of the villagers and the smoke rise. They both ran back to the village and saw the immortal there, in the midst of all the burned corpses. They chuckled, an evil tune of hate and despair like that of hundred's of screams during a mass slaughter. They dissapered, leaving no sighns that they themselves had visited this once happy place, except the burning homes of people now dead from brutal useless murder, and two heart broken children, nothing would ever be the same for the. (If you want me to make a side story of this let me know and I will, need ten people to say yes.) They dried and left after putting on some clothes. When they got back to camp they saw all the guys laughing their heads off, and a very beat up hanyou( He deserved it in my way pf seeing it!)

They set out the next day, Kurama went up to Kagome and said, "Kagome, will you marry me?" Hiei got jealous , the preceded to try and kill Kurama. Kurama took out his rose whip and swatted Hiei away like a fly. Kagome just sat there stunned then Inuyasha grabbed her from behind.

While flying through the tree's, he stated rather proudly " HA! Those losers think they can have my mate, IDOTS!" Just then Hiei jumped out of the tree's and took Kagome and rammed Inuyasha into a tree. Kurama then took Kagome, got Botan to open a portal and he took her to the modern era.

(Modern era.) Kagome was pinned up against the sacred tree, and their Kagome and Kurama kissed, when Kurama tried to take it farther, Kagome stopped him and said, "I have a better place to have this." Kagome opened a portal to her home in the heavens and their the made sweat love, mated, and married a few day's later.

When the came back they had found the gangs in battle and helped them fight, the battle was against Naraku. This would be the final battle, stay tuned for the next time, who will win!

REVIEW!


	8. Star love

(I am so sorry for the really long update, but hey, it's here now, isn't it?)

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

We headed to the battle, I held my mates hand, he was so, beautiful, that was the best I could describe him, but he was so so much more to me, that words could not describe it to me. I took my hand out and drew my bow, and aimed at Naraku, Kurama and I were hiding behind the sacred tree.

"What a way to spend a honey moon!" I shouted as I destroyed a demon, I jumped out behind the scared tree, "It is indeed, dearest, but you have to admit, before was not to bad…" He said while slicing a demon in half, I just stared at him, the yoko within must be really coming out in him, for him to make such a lewd comment while five hundred years in the past, battling for our lives and our friends lives, gee, where ever did I find such a wonderful man? But in all seriousness, I loved him and would gladly give up immortality for him, I raised the bow and notched an arrow.

I chanted a spell, one that would insure the defeat of the vile excuse of demon and human, "Hell spun demon of evil and death, fire shall take your very breath!" I shouted and let the arrow fly, while Hiei sent the dragon of darkness, Kurama his death tree, Inuyasha his wind scar, Sango her Hirakustsu , Miroku ofudas, Yusuke his spirit gun, Kuwabara had made his sword extend to form a javilin and strike Naraku, Keiko used her powers and sent a wave of flying swords at Naraku, Trey sent out a wave of telekenitc power that threw Naraku into a purity barrier, burning him, Jennifer made a leach like plant that not even Kurama knew about spring up stick into his heart, with all our attacks combined, Naraku was obliterated.

I and the other immortals sent out our power to obliderate the rest of the demons in the area, Keiko and I smiled and Kuwabara smirked, we decided that since our friends had done such great deeds for us, that we would allow them to become immortals as well.

All the immortals glowed, every single one of them, and suddenely they all rose into the heavens.

When they arrived there, they were greeted by immortals of every kind, shaking their hands, hugging them, they humans and demons were soon dragged into a huge temple, were a deity with such a powerful arruro, that it almost made them bend down at it's sheer size.

He bent down and hugged Kagome, "Hello daughter, what can I do for you?" Kagome smiled she whispered into her fathers ears, "I would like to ask you, that you make all of my friends immortalizes." Her father gave her a curios look, then seemed to understand,

"Powers of mortals and immortals rise, come to me across the skies, judge these mortals of flesh still living, to be graced with power that I am giving, let them lose the bonds of death that draws ever near, let them no longer know that fear."

They all glowed, and soon the light was so bright, that all those not being transformed had to shield their eye's, when the blinding light went away, eyes were opened, and mouths were dropped.

Yusuke was now 6'2, with glossy raven locks that fell to his shoulders, he wore a black kimono bottom with a white top, he was very handsome, and his face had retained a its original form, making look so innocent that nothing in was in even close to it. He was now the immortal of bravery.

Kurama had remained the same height, his crimson locks now reached his lower back, he had fox ears atop his head, red in color, along with a long fox tail, his eyes were even greener, with flecks of gold sparkiling like the embers of a dieing fire, his was very pale, but in a good way, he wore a simple black toga, that reached his knees, he was now the immortal of seduction.

Hiei, now 5'9, wore a black kimono bottom, with a red top, his hair was short enough that the spike no longer defied gravity, he eyes had rounded giving him a less menacing appearance, he was still had his sword, and he was still tan as ever, he was now the immortal of fire, and swordsmen.

Inuyasha, was now a cross between Seeshomaru and Koga, with silver hair up in a high ponytail, he now had deep blue eyes with gold flecks, was about 6'3, he wore a blue upper kimono, with a stormy blue bottom, he was now a immortal of the sea.

Sango had stayed the same height, her hair was still in a ponytail, but now reached her butt, she still wore the cat suit and armor, with the but the armor was now white, her hair had changed to that of beautiful shade of red, she was basically a female form of Kurama, but she was also the immortal of beauty, she was in a sense Kurama's sister. Her eyes, were now gold, and she wore a white, seductively fitting toga.

Miroku, now had long black hair that reached his knees, his eyes were now amber, he was very tan, he wore a dark blue top, and black bottom, her was still the height, each of his ears now had three piercings, and he was now the immortal of serenity, and hentais.

Shippo, now appeared to be Soatas age, he looked exactly as the picture Soten, the little thunder demon girl, had drawn him to look.

Kiarra, now had the ability to take human shape, she was about Sango's height, she had really blond hair, with black tips, she had red eye's that were similar to Hiei's, but slits, sher body was the exact same as Kagome in immortal form, she was very powerful, and now the immortal of animals, cats mostly, and was the immortal of blessings.

Now that had all be established, Kagome Drug Kurama from the room, to hers and his, so that she could get to experience how powerful his seductive ability's were, and if he could back them up….

(In Kagome's and Kurama's personal chambers.)

"Kag-" but Kurama was cut of by Kagome throwing him on the bed, "Well I see you like-" But he was once again silenced by Kagome crushing her lips to his, her hand slowly working their way to his cloth belt that held his toga, he smirked into the kiss, and switched the positions, he was now ontop. "Oh, Kagome, did you want something?"

He the let his toga straps fall from his shoulders, and give her a lovely view of him naked from the waist up, but the be damed cloth hid a special appendage, Kagome was almost drooling, He ripped her toga off, giving him a lovely view of her in all her divine glory.

And on that night, the two famous lovers were soon known as the most star lovers, and, if you look really close up at the stars, with no lights on, and you do believe in true love, you can see the star lovers, pronouncing their love in the heavens, showing that love is truly divine.

In the months to come, they killed the immortal of hate, who had turned out to be none other than, you guessed it, Koga. (Sorry, for all you Koga fans but I needed someone no one would expect.) In the months following, they found out Kagome was pregnant, and after three more months, gave birth to the immortal of the stars. Kagome's father turned, Kagome's mom, and grandpa into immortals, and with that, the two lovers, mates, and husband and wife, together became the immortals of true love.

Is this really a happy ending, find out in the soon to come sequal, Save me.


End file.
